Who's The Boss?
by SimplyShelbySJL
Summary: Blair is interning at a big company for her college business class. She absolutely hates it and the boss drives her crazy. He's a total ass, makes her do more than the other interns, and is always checking her out. Chuck/Blair or CB Three-Shot .
1. Chapter 1

Title: _**Who's The Boss?**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: Blair is interning at a big company for her college business class. She absolutely hates it and the boss drives her crazy. He's a total ass, makes her do more than the other interns, and is always checking her out. (Chuck/Blair or CB One-Shot).

A/N: A little one-shot I thought of. I think it's so C/B, but let me know if you think it's any good. If you absolutely hate it I can take it down lol. Enjoy.

–

Blair stood at the counter of the office kitchen trying to make coffee. Stupid, dumb, and pointless coffee for a bunch of asses. They wanted it for their meeting, huh? Why so it could sit there and get cold why they all crack open a bottle of Jack? Honestly it was pointless and stupid and she hated being an intern more than anything. She stirred sugar into the coffee. The first time she did it there wasn't enough and then the second time too little. Well guess what the other intern would take it in now because if she went in there and they complained she would pour it into their laps. She was Blair freaking Waldorf. She may be an intern for this stupid place, but you can not tell her what to do.

"Hey Blair is the coffee ready yet?" Sarah asked as she walked into the room. She was the other intern, but she was above Blair since she had been there last year. Blair rolled her eyes and motioned towards it. Sarah shook her head and let out a laugh.

"I know it's annoying, but trust me last year it was way worse. I actually like that someone else took over. It will get better," Sarah assured her with a smile. Oh how cute and optimistic... Blair wanted to throw her down the stairs. Blair finished the coffee, put it on a tray, and shoved it towards her.

"You like it so much then you take it," she spat and turned to leave. She just wanted to go back to her little desk and find another annoying task to do. Anything to stay away from the asshole of a boss. He infuriated her to no end. Why did she have to have experience as an intern to pass the stupid class anyways?

"Wait Blair," Sarah called. Blair slowly turned around and glared at her. Sarah gave an apologetic smile. She then took a deep breath. Good at least someone feared her. She bit her bottom lip, "He wants you to bring it into the meeting." She then held the tray out towards her. Blair let out a bitter laugh. And then gave an angry shrug.

"Fine I'll deliver the coffee to him," she grabbed it and stormed from the room. "I'll deliver it right in his lap," she muttered, a scowl on her face. She walked down the hall causing anyone who came in her path to jump out of the way. Well unless they wanted coffee stains on their clothes and burns on their skin. So yeah they got out of the way. She went to walk past the secretary to go into the office.

"Wait he's in a meeting..." she called. Blair stopped, spun around, and held up the coffee. "Oh... okay go ahead in," she nodded and pointed at the door.

"That's what I was doing," Blair snarled before she stomped over to it. She stopped and looked at the big doors. Okay Blair just take a deep breath, she told herself. She regained composure and then opened the door. She walked in quietly and instead of looking at the arrangement of business men kept her eyes on the coffee.

"Well it's nice to see you finally learned how to make coffee," he smirked as her eyes met his. She glared at him, but then forced a smile. She held it up for everyone to see.

"Yep and it's super hot so don't burn your tongues," she said with a sarcastic smile. When they all laughed, clearly amused, she wanted to pour it on their heads. She moved on her feet quickly and quietly as she gave everyone a cup. She waited to give a cup to him last just to spite him. She knew he noticed it, but he just came off as amused. That pissed her off even more. She dragged her feet to the end of the long table until she stood in front of him.

"Can I have my coffee now Miss Waldorf?" he questioned while he quirked his eyebrow. Blair bit her tongue and instead she forced a smile. She took the last cup of coffee and held it out to him. He slowly took it, his eyes still locked with hers. How she hated that cocky grin.

"Am I dismissed now sir?" she prologued the word sir. She hated that he made her call him that. Honestly every other boss in town would go by their name or Mr. Whatever their last name was. He was just an ass though.

"Well I would ask for another round of coffee, but we wouldn't want you to hurt yourself. So yes you are free to go find something else to do," he motioned towards the door. Blair felt like kicking him in his balls. And that was an unladylike thing to do, but she seriously considered it. So she clenched her jaw, spun around, and went out the room. She slammed the door, but then she just heard him chuckle. How did he enjoy her misery so much?

–

Blair sat at her sorry excuse for a desk. She stared down at her hand and pretended to examen her nails. Anyone who looked at her would think she thought they were the most interesting thing in the world. Little did they know what she was actually thinking. As she stared down at her perfect manicured fingers she thought about how sharp she could make them. Maybe sharp enough to stab him in the back, literally. She could also use her small fists to swing at his face. His head was so big though it wouldn't make a difference. She did have a phone though. She could use her hand to pick-up her phone and dial a hit man. She let out an evil laugh. Yes she loved her hands very much. They held so many possibilities for her ass of a boss.

"Ugh the meeting is finally over," Sarah announced as she entered the room. Blair slowly looked at her and pursed her lips. How dare this stupid girl interrupt her happy thoughts. Sarah didn't seem to notice though and fell down in her own desk chair. "I know that I'm usually positive, but you were right. I can't stand him," she concluded. Finally, Blair had began to think the girl was insane.

"Well at least the day's almost over," Blair mumbled, her voice held no interest. She was happy someone shared her hatred of the man they called boss, but she didn't want to make friends with this girl. She annoyed Blair too much. More perky than little Jenny Humphrey was and more blond than Serena.

"He'll be calling you again before it is I bet," Sarah laughed as she leaned back in her chair. Blair raised her left eyebrow at Sarah. Did she have any idea what she just did? She laughed at Blair Waldorf's pain. She better watch her back in the mail room from now on.

"Maybe he'll call on you Sarah," Blair remarked. She used a valley girl voice to mock the girl. Sarah shot her a weird look, not understanding. Typical, Blair almost uttered out loud. Sarah just shrugged and then began to doodle in her notebook. Awe yes this was exactly the experience they needed for class, Doodling 101.

"Actually I think he has a thing for you. He's always checking out your ass and he loves to annoy you," Sarah chimed as she continued to doodle. Blair snorted and crossed her arms. Sarah stopped and looked up. She tried to muster a serious face. "No I'm not kidding. The way he looks at you, I wouldn't be surprised if he asked you out or something," she nodded.

"Whatever Sarah," Blair disclosed as she flipped her curls over her shoulder. Sarah shrugged and went back to her drawing of a flower or something. They both looked up when someone ran into the room out of breath. Blair looked over the younger boy who looked scared of his life. She recognized him as the high school intern. He had flirted with Blair a lot at first. She got him to do all her work, but then one day he stopped. She tried to talk to him and he ran away from her. "What do you want?" she asked with a clipped tone.

"Blair you're needed again. He said he needs you to alphabetize his book shelf. I offered to do it, but then well... let's just say you need to do it," Tyler said as he put his head down. Sarah looked to Blair and gave her a knowing smile. Blair pretended to ignore her and looked back at Tyler.

"Tell him I'm busy or running an errand or something," she shrugged. She leaned back in her seat to make it apparent she didn't plan on going anywhere. Tyler realized this and then it looked like he was going to cry. He nudged his head to motion behind him a bit. Blair shook her head, not understanding.

"There's cameras, he knows you're here," he whispered. Blair looked to see what he said was true. That little mother...

"Miss Waldorf I'm waiting!" a voice came from the intercom in the room. Blair almost flipped the birdy to the camera, but no, she would not sink to his level. So instead she stood up, straightened her skirt, and walked from the room. She slowly entered the office. He was at his desk and looked up. "Finally," he sighed. He stood up and walked to sit on the front of his desk.

"What do you need _sir_?" she asked, her teeth clenched. She put her hands on her hips so he knew she wasn't scared of him in anyway. He looked on her with pure amusement. She narrowed her eyes and fought with all her force to stay in her spot.

"Well is your hearing as bad as your coffee making skills?" he inquired. He then shook his head and chuckled, "I believe Tyler told you the bookshelf is in dire need of some reorganizing." He motioned towards it and waited.

"Of course," Blair smiled, but her voice dripped with venom. She walked over to it and watched from the corner of her eye as he checked out her ass. He sat down in his chair and leaned back to perfect the view. She made sure to sit quickly so the show was over. Take that, she thought with a smirk. She got to work, irritated his eyes were on her back the entire time. The bookshelf was dusty and disgusting. She doubted it had been touched in years. She tried to work as quick as possible because she was out of here when the day was over.

"Sir you're wanted downstairs in the finance room," his secretary's voice announced into the room. She turned to look at him for a moment. He leaned down and hit the button to respond.

"I'm kind of busy," he replied, a smirk on his face. He of course turned to stare at her when he said this. She rolled her eyes at him, not a care in the world if he saw. She turned up her nose and turned her back on him. She got back to work and repeated her motto for getting it done quicker in her head.

"It's really important sir," the secretary added.

"Alright," he sighed. He then stood up and walked towards the door. On the way he stopped and gazed down at her. She acted as if she had no idea he was doing so, just to bug him. "I expect this to be finished when I get back," he told her. By his tone she knew her plan to annoy him had succeeded. She gave a nod of her head and kept to her work. When he left she breathed a sigh of relief and stopped what she was doing. She jumped when the door opened again, but relaxed when she saw it was only Tyler.

"I saw he left and thought you might need some help," he smiled sweetly at her. Blair faked one back at him to get what she wanted. He walked over and bent down. He got to work quickly, but she slowed her pace. "I don't understand why he makes you do almost everything," Tyler tried to talk to her.

"It's simple Tyler. He's an ass who loves to make my life a living hell," Blair retorted as she moved a book. Tyler let out a chuckle. Blair reached for another book, but Tyler reached for it too. His hand landed on top of hers. Blair turned towards him to tell him to move it, but he sent her a smile.

"What the hell is this?" an all too familiar voice asked. It sounded very angry, but Blair just rolled her eyes. Tyler immediately tore his hand off of Blair's and stood up. "I warned you," he glared at Tyler and shook his finger.

"Sir I just thought she needed some help," Tyler stuttered. He sounded as if the situation was one of life and death. Then again, Blair thought with a smile, maybe it was. She finished the organizing and stood up to watch the show. The boss walked towards Tyler and looked as if he would strike. How Jerry Springer, Blair thought.

"She doesn't need your help. You aren't even supposed to be in here. You work in a different office because you are not to associate with her at all. I thought I made that clear. This is a place of work, not a place of flirting," he growled. He towered over Tyler in a sense. It's not that he was a lot taller, but Tyler crouching in fear made it that way.

"I know I just... well sir I felt bad because she's done a lot today and... I didn't want her to think I didn't like her because I do... I mean..." Tyler rambled. His eyes stopped and grew wide at the last part. The boss made a move to grab him, but Tyler stumbled backwards. "I didn't mean it like that I mean... I do like her... well why does it matter if I like her?" Tyler frowned in confusion.

"You're fired get out!" he shouted and pointed towards the door. Tyler scrambled away without a second glance back. Blair rolled her eyes and stepped towards the door too. "And just where do you think you're going? I didn't dismiss you," he called to her.

"Am I dismissed?" Blair countered as she spun around to face him. He glared at her and then walked towards her. He stopped when he was dangerously close to her. The door was behind her though and she had no where to go. If she backed up then she'd hit the door.

"I suppose, but you aren't allowed to leave until I give word. The interns have a bit of overtime today... or should I say intern," he replied. That stupid, infamous smirk grew on his face. She wanted to grab him by his hair and make him howl in pain. Instead though she nodded.

"Of course _sir_," she sighed. She then turned on her heel and left before another word could be said. She stomped back to her office. When she got there Sarah was gone. The idiot was probably copying something. It was the only thing she was good for after all. Blair found comfort in the quiet and leaned back in her chair. Only one more hour, she told herself silently.

–

"Blair," Sarah said as she nudged her. Blair moaned as she opened her eyes. She was actually starting to come to piece and blond brains had to show up again. "Blair it's time to go home," Sarah confirmed. Blair jumped from her seat and shoved Sarah out of the way.

"Don't have to tell me twice," she mumbled as she went to the closet for her coat. She had made it through the day. The day was over. She could go home and...

"Miss Waldorf I need to see you before you leave," the intercom sounded in the room. Blair about lost it. She looked back at Sarah with angry eyes. Sarah left the room quickly afraid of the petite brunette. Alright he couldn't keep her any longer. She would go in there do some stupid task and then leave. Blair mustered up all the pride she had and went to his office. No one was here anymore, but she didn't care. She came in and closed the door. The room had no light except for one on his desk. He didn't look up at all, "Please take a seat," he instructed.

"Fine," Blair muttered as she walked over to the desk. She sat down in the chair in front of it and crossed her legs. She knew in that moment his eyes leered at them. He put down his pen and stood up. She watched in aggravation as he walked around the desk and sat on the front of it. His leg brushed against hers a bit so she pulled hers back. Typical jack ass behavior. He picked up a folder with her name on it and opened it.

"Now Miss Waldorf I'm sure you'll understand that I have a few questions to ask before you can come back to work for your second week," his eyes met hers. Blair nodded going along. She just wanted to hurry up and get it all over with. She didn't even want to think about another day of hell. He cleared his throat, "So I understand you grew up here in New York, parents Eleanor and Harold Waldorf, went to Constance, and now attend New York University?" he raised his eyebrows. He didn't even bother to look at the paper.

"That is correct," she answered.

"I see here that your best friend is Serena Vanderwoodsen and you also dated Nathaniel Archibald throughout high school?" he furthered. Blair just nodded, glaring at him when he looked back down at the paper. "You also had a relationship with Chuck Bass at this time, am I correct?"

"Unfortunately," she she responded. She made sure to send him a sarcastic smirk and narrow her eyes as much as she could. He only nodded and further examined "her file". She heard the clock tick, the day was over. She was about to jump up and cheer, but she didn't get the chance.

"Is it true you also have a thing for limos?" he smirked as he appreciated her semi-low cut top. That was it, she had enough. The day was over and she was done. She stood up and prepared to lose it.

"LISTEN HERE YOU MOTHER-CHUCKER, BASSHOLE, BASSTARD AND WHATEVER OTHER NAME YOU ARE! YOU HAVE MADE TODAY A LIVING HELL FOR ME AND IT WILL NOT HAPPEN AGAIN! I COULD HAVE GONE TO ANY OTHER COMPANY, BUT NO YOU WANTED YOUR GIRLFRIEND HERE AND THEN YOU TREAT ME LIKE THIS?! YOU ARE LUCKY I DON'T TAKE THAT STAPLER OVER THERE AND SHOVE IT STRAIGHT UP YOUR..." she found herself grabbed and smashed against his lips. She resisted, but then he pinned her to the desk.

"God you're so sexy," he muttered as he tore her shirt off. She moaned as he undressed her further and sucked on her neck. She hated him so much. How could you love someone who aggravates you so much? How could someone who loves to aggravate you also love you in general? She felt him push up her skirt. She knew where this was going and he was too damn good at it for her to resist.

–

Blair blinked her eyes as she stared at the ceiling of his office. Both of them lied completely naked on top of his desk. Everything once on it had been pushed to the floor. She couldn't believe only her first week of being an intern she fucked her boss. Blair Waldorf had sunken low. She felt him turn towards her. She slowly turned to look at him. When she did a small smile came to her lips.

"Miss Waldorf I think I'm going to have to give you a promotion tomorrow," he smirked as he kissed her lips. Blair giggled like a school girl. She turned her body into him, feeling cold. She then felt his coat go over both of them. She still clung to him though.

"I guess working for you isn't so bad," she decided as she nuzzled against him. He looked to the ceiling and chuckled. Then his brown eyes met hers again.

"Well in that case there's one more thing," he sighed.

"What's that?" Blair asked with a smile. She wanted to be mad, but she was too satisfied at the moment. The man knew exactly where to touch, suck, plunge, well you get the picture... He flashed her his infamous smirk.

"Who's the boss?" Chuck asked.

–

A/N: Hehe the idea came to me for a one-shot and I thought it was so C/B. I don't know though so tell me what you think and if you'd like to see more one-shots like this.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: _**Who's The Boss?**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: Blair is interning at a big company for her college business class. She absolutely hates it and the boss drives her crazy. He's a total ass, makes her do more than the other interns, and is always checking her out. (Chuck/Blair or CB One-Shot).

A/N: So basically a lot of you loved this and asked for more one-shots of them around the office. At the moment it's only now a two-shot. If I think of another it will go up and if I don't then it won't. If you do want to see more though and would like to encourage me or even have an idea for a one-shot around the office the let me know in a review. Enjoy.

–

Blair stood over the copy machine. She had been in the same spot for over an hour and she was tired of it. Where was Sarah? Copying pointless papers, well they were pointless in her opinion, was so much more Sarah's forte. She hated this office more and more every single day she came. Well she hated it for most of the day. She loved the random hook-up places. Like the desk, a bathroom stall, or the classic moment when Chuck pulled her into the closet. Those were fun, but other than that she wanted to burn the place down. Part of her wished Chuck would be inside during that moment, but then another part of her... well maybe she could just save the bottom half.

"Ugh stop it," she muttered to herself. See this is what happens when you go out with Chuck Bass. You start to think all these perverted thoughts. You also turn everything that can be into a sexual thing. She needed to get her mind out of the gutter and fast. The copy machine finished and she took the papers out. She stacked them on the table and then took the next one that needed to be copied.

"There you are! I have been looking for you everywhere!" Sarah exclaimed as she entered the room. Blair kept her back to the blond and kept at work. She rolled her eyes since she couldn't see her. Quite frankly though if you knew Blair, then you knew it wouldn't matter either way.

"Do you need something Sarah?" she asked. Blair made sure that her tone showed how uninterested she was in whatever Sarah had to say. Then again that's how her tone sounded with most people. Sarah walked over and stood next to her. To Blair's irritation she put her hands on the copy machine and leaned against it.

"Well I mean it's not an emergency or anything..." Sarah smiled.

"Well then why are you bugging me?" Blair interrupted. She knew Sarah now wore a shocked face at what she said, but in all reality it only amused her. Sarah played it off with an uncomfortable laugh. Poor little confused Sarah, Blair thought with a smirk.

"You're so funny Blair, but I wanted to find you because the Mr. Bass went out to lunch with a bunch of business men. Now they're back though and you should see some of these guys. They're young and hot. I even got one of their phone numbers. You should go up there and try for yourself. They come out and in since it's an open meeting," Sarah babbled on and then tried to persuade Blair. Blair turned to look at her for a moment. She pursed her lips and shook her head.

"No thanks Sarah... business men are too cocky, pig-headed, and self centered for me," she stated. She hoped Chuck had the room bugged with hearing devices. It would be another one of her hidden burns. How she loved those. Sarah pushed herself off the copy machine and shrugged.

"Well alright, but when you finish down here you're supposed to get the..." she started to instruct Blair. Blair found it amusing the girl actually thought she'd be able to.

"Get the coffee, I know," she cut in. Sarah nodded and then left the room. Blair was thankful her ears didn't have to suffer anymore when she left. She took out the complete copies and set them on the table. She turned back to the copy machine and lifted it. She was about to put another paper down when the sound of the door closing was heard. She rolled her eyes, "Sarah what do you want now?" Blair heard footsteps come towards her, but not word from Sarah. She was about to turn around when two strong arms wrapped around her. She felt hot breath on her neck.

"It's not Sarah," a husky voice came. Blair smiled and dropped the paper to the ground. She could worry about it later. What was the boss going to do? Fire her? "You've been working very hard today Miss Waldorf," he whispered. He then placed a trail of kisses on her neck. Blair's eyes fluttered to the back of her head for her moment. Her whole body stiffened and relaxed at the same time. She then smirked and spun around to face him. She pushed her hand to his chest.

"I'm sorry sir, but in your manual it says inner office relationships are against the rules," she shrugged. Chuck looked at her with pure amusement. He then moved towards her until she was between the copy machine and him. He reached his hand behind her and let down her hair. She had it up, librarian style, today. She knew the back of her neck was the perfect tease. If he was going to make her life hell then she would simply do the same.

"It also says to do everything I say. You don't want to get fired now do you?" he chuckled, darkly. He then brought his hand under her chin and pulled her face towards him as he kissed her lips softly. It was a perfect tease, but she didn't mind.

"Oh no you can't do that. I need this to pass my class," she played along. Her face faked concern. Chuck's other hand went around her back. He pulled her hips towards his own and rubbed her against him.

"You know there is a way that I could even talk to your teacher about how you succeed all other interns," he told her as his hand groped her ass. Blair's eyes burned with desire. His darkened with raw need. She put her arms around his neck and kissed his lips.

"How could I do that?" she asked innocently, pulling away from him. His other hand moved to her inner thigh and massaged it. Her skirt was hiked up around her waist now. She only noticed it from the chill. Other than that she was more concerned with how other parts of her body started to react.

"You don't have to do anything... let your boss take care of it," he replied, Blair's eyes widened when he yanked her underwear down and they fell around her ankles. She told herself she wasn't the first person to be bare bottomed by a copy machine.

"What are you doing?" she giggled when he lifted her and sat her on top of it. It felt weird against her naked bottom. Chuck's waist was now at her level though.

"Don't worry about it," Chuck said with a low laugh. He then put both his hands on the side of her and leaned forward. He kissed her lips with hunger. Blair's hands put themselves on the sides too. She heard the copy machine make noise, but payed no attention to it. Neither could think about anything, but the contact their skin could be making.

"Chuck," she moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed her cleavage as she let her hands fall to his belt. She did it as best as she could without looking. She hated to admit it, but it was a skill she mastered. She then helped a certain part of him out of his pants. He moaned when she touched it.

"Blair," he growled as he pulled her towards him. She felt how hard he was when she pressed against him. His hands left her for a moment, but his tongue in her mouth kept her occupied. Then his hands returned and yanked her down from the copy machine. She realized what he had done when she slid onto him. She bit on his shoulder so her scream wouldn't be too loud. He threw his head back at this. He then began to move her up and down on him. She tried to help, but floating in the air wasn't a mastered skill just yet.

–

Blair hated these meetings more than anything. She'd admit Chuck had toned the taunting down a bit... okay so that was a huge lie. He loved to taunt her in every way possible. She knew this was because it pleasured him in a sick way, but little did he know it did the same for her. By this she meant at the end of the day when the obvious angry outburst that led to sex came. It was a ritual a sane person would tire of, they weren't sane. She sat at her intern desk and tapped her pen. She watched as Sarah burst through the room and into the office with a stack of papers. When she came back out and set down Blair leaned forward.

"I thought only I was called upon in meetings," she commented. It was partly a victory shot at Sarah, but then again there was a twinge of jealousy. After all she was the one he taunted. Anyone else taking that position would just be unacceptable. Sarah smiled and shrugged.

"Well I didn't really give him a choice. I collected the papers in the copy room you did earlier and took them in there before he called for them. You should have seen the look on his face," she giggled. Blair frowned in confusion.

"I already took all my copies in there before the meeting," she responded. Sarah frowned, not comprehending. Blair sat up in her chair. "Sarah there were no papers left to take in there. All of them were in neat stacks on the table were delivered," she raised her voice a bit. What was this girl trying to play?

"Oh now it makes sense," Sarah shook her head at her own stupidity. Blair rolled her eyes, but kept her lips pursed. It did not make sense to her at all. "They were the ones still in the copy thing. It was some kind of weird picture or something. I didn't really pay attention," she explained. She looked like such a ditz. Then her eyes widened and she couldn't breath as realization hit her.

"What did the picture look like?" she asked. She walked over to Sarah, ready to grab, shake, and possibly kill her for an answer. Sarah looked at her with wide scared eyes, but didn't respond. Blair grabbed the blond by her collar and shook her a bit. "Sarah what did the picture look like?!" she screamed in a whisper.

"I um... it was like... well I only got a glimpse of it I think it was... uh..." she babbled on like an idiot. Blair was about to smack the girl upside the head when Chuck's office door opened. Blair released Sarah and both girls turned to see all the business men, turned red, shuffling out.

"I am so sorry about this. Please take time for lunch and come back later. The problem will be cleared up," he told them as they left. Blair looked down in his hands to see a stack of her worst nightmare. There were copies of her bare bottom in his hand. When they were gone Chuck turned to her, livid.

"My office now Miss Waldorf," he muttered and held open the door. Blair glared at Sarah and then shuffled in, completely red from head to toe. She heard Chuck slam and lock the door behind her. She bit her bottom lip and crossed her arms. "What the hell is this?" he raised his voice. Blair spun around and looked at the picture.

"A copy of my ass..." she answered slowly. Chuck's pupil's seemed to enlarge even more when she said it out loud. He of course knew what it was, he would recognize it anywhere. "Look Chuck I didn't even know that..." she started to explain, but he shook his head.

"Yeah I got that!" he spat. He threw the papers and then stormed towards her. "Do you mean to tell me why they were delivered to the meeting?" he questioned. He grabbed both of her arms. She tore away from him.

"Trust me I had nothing to do with it. I don't see why you're so upset. They think it's just an intern prank, you're the boss. I'm the one who had her bare ass exposed to the entire board!" she defended. Thank heavens for sound proof office doors.

"No I had _my_ ass exposed," he retorted. Blair narrowed her eyes at him. He was so territorial sometimes it killed her. "Then men I work daily with just saw my girlfriends perfect ass! I'm the only one who's supposed to see that Blair! What the hell were you thinking?!" he demanded an answer. Blair couldn't help, but smile at his jealousy. He may not have realized it, but he had just admitted it out loud.

"I was thinking that maybe I could climb the corporate ladder. You know it starts with a copy of my ass and leads to a lap dance for one of the higher board members," she teased. It was hight time she made him regret what he had been doing. And plus it wasn't after hours. She was still the employee, he was the boss, and she was putting him in his place. How she loved to torment him so.

"That is not funny," he seethed. His eyes darkened and she saw his jaw clench. He really should do something about that green monster on his back. Oh wait she enjoyed having it there. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Chuck," she emphasized his name. She then shrugged. "Now we can continue to go back and forth while your board members dream about my butt or you can simply admit you're jealous and blame the whole thing on Sarah. After all it will be believable because she's the one who delivered the papers," she gave an offer.

"That doesn't change the fact that they actually saw yours," he remarked.

"Uh yeah don't you think I'm humiliated? If anyone should be angry it should be me. We all know that copy was made when you had to come and get me for the office quickie. I should be furious at you for doing this to me. Do you honestly think I want all those corporate perverts seeing this?" she smacked a hand to her bottom. Chuck eyed it momentarily and smirked at it's perfect shape. Then reality came back and he shook his head, his eyes met hers again. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

"First off Chuck Bass doesn't do any kind of quickie. Second we both know you wanted it as bad as I did. And third well... if you slap your ass like that again I'm going to have to show you what it feels like to be rode in an office desk chair," he told her. His breath was hot against her neck as he whispered into her ear. When he moved back into her eye line his smoldering gaze just about made her melt.

"You better watch yourself Mr. Bass. That's a heavy dose of sexual harassment you're messing around with. I may," she pecked his lips, "just," peck, "have," kiss, "to," peck, "report you," the kiss endured into a passion filled one that made them both go weak in the knees. When his lips moved to her neck she growled into his ear, "Now show me that office chair you're so fond of." He chuckled darkly and gazed into her eyes.

"One thing first," he objected.

"What?" she asked. She felt herself start to get impatient. She wanted him on her, over her, and in her right now. God why did he make her think so dirty. His infamous smirk graced his lips.

"Who's the boss?" Chuck asked.

–

A/N: So did this one compare? Or did I completely fail you faithful readers. Leave the love... or the hate. I'm more for love though ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Title: _**Who's The Boss?**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: Blair is interning at a big company for her college business class. She absolutely hates it and the boss drives her crazy. He's a total ass, makes her do more than the other interns, and is always checking her out. (Chuck/Blair or CB One-Shot).

A/N: Same rules apply as before. If something comes to mind or one of your ideas take off in my head there will be another. If not then there won't. This idea is thanks to chucksbabydoll. I loved the idea sweetie and I hope I did it justice!

–

Blair glared at Chuck's office door. He went too damn far this time. Her lips were pursed and her teeth clenched. She was ready to get him back in any way possible. Oh that Mother-Chucker would pay in the worst way she could think up, when she thought of it of course. She wanted him to beg her in some kind of way. Oh he made her so mad. The door opened and she turned to see if it was him. When it wasn't she sighed and sat back down. The man looked to be in his early thirties with blond hair and green eyes. He smiled flirtatiously at her and then made his way over. What did he want? She was in serious destruction planning mode at the moment.

"Why hello there. I'm Christopher Worthington," he introduced himself and stuck out his hand. She stared at it for a moment and then back up at him. He pulled his hand away and let out a cool chuckle. She refrained from rolling her eyes. "I'm sorry to be so forward, but I just closed a deal between Bass industries and my own company, Worthington Law Firm. I noticed you in the office and I knew if I didn't find your name and offer you an intern position at my place well I wouldn't be able to sleep at night," his long eyelashes batted.

"Well Mr. Worthington..." she sighed.

"Christopher please," he corrected. Blair looked down and smiled before her eyes rose to his again.

"Yes well you see I'm sort of tied down at Bass Industries I have some..." she trailed off as something came to mind. "What I meant to say was I'm just not completely convinced. I mean why would I make a switch if I'm not getting promised anything special?" she put on the innocent act. Oh just get ready Chuck. Chris chuckled and pointed at her.

"Beauty and brains, I like it," he commented. Blair rose to her feet and forced a blush. "Well why don't you allow me to take you out to lunch and we can talk about it?" he offered. Blair's eyes lit up with excitement. See God did believe in payback and revenge.

"I assure you that I would be honored," she responded and held out her hand. Chris took it and then lead her from the building. On the way out she saw Sarah who gave her the thumbs up and a wink. She pretended not to notice, but instead smiled at Chuck's secretary. Someone who would know to tell Chuck there was trouble in paradise. When they go to the limo he held the door open for her himself. She giggled like a school girl and got in. She swore she saw a flash of pastel suit in the window above.

–

So far the long lunch with Chris or Christopher had been nice... okay so the man had bored her to tears. Literally she felt her eyes water up. Luckily though she was Blair Waldorf and the Ice Queen came in handy. She sucked it up, flashed a smile, and leaned forward so she looked completely interested. He drawled on about one of his ex-wives or something. Well at least a plus for this was he made her feel young. Not that she really felt old to begin with, but... the lunch was boring okay!

"So basically my first ex-wife was the one who inspired me to continue to build my law firm. She cheated me out of so much money that it's my job to save innocent men from people like her every day now," he explained. She snorted, silently. Innocent men? Give her a break. There was nothing innocent about men. Even Dan Humphrey could be slime when he wanted to be. If anyone was a victim of men it was her... she meant women in general. All of these thoughts were strictly hypothetical of course.

"Well I am very sorry to hear that Chris..." she sighed and turned her a head a bit. Her eyes wandered out the window onto the streets of New York. It was then she sat up a bit and smirked. He was such a stalker sometimes it killed her. There parked on the street was Chuck Bass's limo. The windows may have been tinted, but she knew on the other side of the door he stared at her. Maybe he had been this way the entire time. She looked away quickly and hoped he had not seen her notice him. Victory was hers, it was that plain and simple.

"So anyways why don't you tell me more about yourself Blair? Other than that you work at Bass industries and your mother is fashion designer Eleanor Waldorf, I know so little. Not to mention the age gap between us must make you feel slightly awkward," he teased and placed his hands on the table. She stared down at them for a moment. Then when she knew it would be in clear view her hands went on the table too. They draped over Chris's hands, her eyes met his, and some serious eyelash batting went on.

"Age is only a number," she responded with a smile. It was a gorgeous smile and part of her wished there was a mirror there so she could see it. And no she did not think that sounded selfish at all, it simply sounded like Blair. When Christopher smiled like a thirteen year old boy she had to refrain from doing a victory dance. "So Chris... tell me what is your... interoffice relationship policy?" her tone went down to a seductive level as she leaned in more. Her cleavage almost spilled out of her top. Chris's eyes flickered to it and he licked his lips. Normally she would call him a pervert and cause a scene to ruin him, but right now he was just a pawn of the game.

"Well um..." he trembled and then had to clear his throat. Blair blushed a bit as she played the sweet, innocent, yet all the more seductive act. Her eyes flickered to the door, but alas no pastels had shown up yet. She turned back to Chris and leaned in just a bit more. In no way would she kiss him because then Chuck could call her a cheater, but if Chris kissed her and Chuck stormed in, jealous rage full on, then she was simply a victim. "You're very pretty Miss Waldorf," he stuttered. Dumb ass took the easy way out.

"Thank you and Blair please," she nodded her head and widened her eyes a bit. Did this man not know what asking for it was? Chuck would have thrown her on the table by now or carried her to the limo. She would already have recovered from a ravishing and getting to work on the next one. Come on Grandpa get a move on already, she thought bitterly.

"Yes Blair you see it may just be me, but I feel as if you're coming onto me. Plus how you keep getting closer well it makes me believe you want to be kissed, but..." he trailed off not sure of what to say. Now she knew he was nervous that he had read all of her fake signs wrong. A small giggle came from her lips.

"And here I thought you found me unattractive," she put a hand to her chest and breathed a sigh of relief. It was such an act and damn was she a good actress. Chris's face seemed to flash with relief as well. Then he took her hand again, held both, and stared into her eyes. They weren't smoldering and dark like Chuck's. Was it bad this disappointed her greatly? The other man's lips were so close and she felt the panic rise within her. As much as she hated herself for it she did not want to kiss this man. Still his lips came even closer. A flash of pastel purple was caught in the corner of her eye. The lips never even brushed against hers.

"I don't think so old man!" an all too familiar and incredibly jealous sounding voice shouted. The next thing she knew Chris was pushed to the floor and looked up in shock. Chuck glared at him and his nostrils flared. "What the hell do you think you're doing with my girlfriend? Who is half your age I might add!" he seethed. People around the restaurant began to whisper. Bye, bye, Mr. Reputation she thought. Chris pushed himself off the floor and shook his head.

"No I didn't know she was your... I thought she was just an intern and... she... well she led me on and... you... your you and..." he fumbled like an idiot. Blair rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair a bit, this could take a while. Why were people of inferior intelligence put on the Earth? Oh right so she could rule them. "I would have never tried to kiss her if I knew that she was... why didn't you say anything?" he turned towards Blair with puppy dog eyes. She stood up slowly and looked around. The tables were not supposed to turn on her. So she did the only thing that seemed logical, broke down into hysterical sobs.

"I was only trying to be nice! You! You were going to take advantage of me. He even offered me a promotion at his office if I slept with him," she accused and pointed a finger at Chris. Chris's mouth fell open. Chuck must have believed some of it too because the next thing she knew purple met black and Chris had a combination of both colors on his eye... or at least it would start to form there later. Blair had to refrain from a smirk when people around her started to whisper about how awful a man Chris was for doing that to Blair. Oh well she felt absolutely no remorse, and why should she?

"The deal is off Worthington! I ever catch you near my office and especially near my girlfriend again you're going to have a whole lot more to cry about than your pathetic divorce!" Chuck roared. Blair snickered under her breath, but covered it with a hand to her mouth as if the display still shocked her. Then Chuck turned and grabbed her by the arm. "And you! You're coming with me Waldorf," he commanded and went to drag her towards the door.

"You bitch! You set me up!" Chris called from behind them. Big, no huge mistake. Blair was yanked back when Chuck came to an abrupt halt. His eyes looked deadly and she'd admit it scared her a bit. People around the room gasped as Chuck went for Chris again. This time he grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the wall. It amazed Blair the things he got away with sometimes.

"Nobody's allowed to call her a bitch, but me," he informed him in a tone filled with threat. Blair smirked, crossed her arms, and winked at Chris when he looked her way. Chuck of course saw this and didn't seem to like that too much either. At least that was the message he gave off when Chris was punched in the jaw and fell to the floor. Blair went ahead and stuck out her arm right before Chuck grabbed it and dragged her from the restaurant. He opened up the limo door and motioned for her to get in. It angered her greatly he still had not said much to her. So she crossed her arms and shook her head. "Get in the limo now Blair," he ordered, dangerous eyes.

"I'm sorry, but it's after hours and..." she shrugged, "I'm not obligated to listen to you Bass." A smug smirk was sent his way soon after. She turned on her heel to leave, but his arms went around her waist. He pulled her to him and his lips were against her ear. The hold on her was tightened to a dangerous level.

"Get in the limo now or..." his tone dripped even more with jealousy and anger, "be thrown in kicking and screaming. I think you've made a big and enough scene for one day, but the decision is yours Waldorf," he threatened. She thought it over for longer than needed just to irritate him. Then she decided it was something he would never do, plus he didn't' do any _real_ work-outs. If she started to run he would never be able to catch up.

"Please," she scoffed and went to walk away from him. Chuck sighed and spun her around. He grabbed around her waist and then flung her over his shoulder. "PUT ME DOWN NOW YOU BASSHOLE!" she screamed as loud as she could and beat her hands on his back.

"I warned you that you would be in the limo one way or the other. Free will is gone Waldorf and I'm going to make you my bitch," he smirked as he threw her inside. It was rough, but of course she never got hurt... too much. Okay so a little hurt was pleasurable. Wait she is supposed to hate him right now. The limo door slammed shut, it started to drive, and silence overtook it. He came towards her with angry and slightly crazy eyes.

"Green doesn't look good on you," she commented and scooted further away from him. There was no way he would be getting any. She was still pissed and with good reason... well she couldn't remember what the reason was, but she knew it had to be good. She snapped out of her thoughts when he hovered over her and pinned her back to the seat of the limo. His finger pointed into her chest.

"You listen here and you listen good Waldorf. In no way do you ever go out to lunch with another man unless you are blood related to him. You certainly do not fraternize with any of my business associates or anyone from the office for that matter. And If I ever and I mean ever!" his voice raised to a new level. "Catch you coming that close to kissing another man's lips again Blair I swear to God not only will it be the last thing he does, but it may just be yours too!" he roared. Was it wrong him being this angry and possessive made her extremely hot?

"You can't tell me what to do outside of the office Chuck. If other men kiss me then quite frankly there's nothing you can really do. Other than break-up with me, but..." she sat up and trailed her finger down his chest, "We both know if you did that then you would go through life very unsatisfied," she whispered the last part with seduction into his ear. Since she couldn't see him there wasn't a guarantee, but she was almost positive his eyes rolled back into his head. Then the tables were turned.

"Oh you think you've got me right where you want me don't you Waldorf?" he growled and pushed her back into the seat. She trembled under him when his hand went up her skirt in perfect union with his lips on her neck. "I think we both know who needs who more," his eyes flickered with satisfaction as they met hers.

"No," she whimpered and tried to resist. Of course when his fingers went past her panties and pushed them down she had to bite into his shoulder to muffle the scream. "Not... true," she gasped as his other hand roamed all over her body. The next thing she knew her top and skirt were on the floor of the limo. How the hell did he work that fast?

"Are you going to agree to my terms Waldorf?" he questioned and kissed between her breasts. Blair attempted to narrow her eyes, but his lips were just too damn good at what they did. "Come on Blair we're waisting time and we both know this isn't going anywhere until you give in," he muttered. Blair struggled against him. He was stubborn, but she was too.

"Forget it Bass! If anyone is caving it's going to be you. The evidence is hard... literally," she smirked and dropped her eyes to the bulge in his pants. He glared at her and then grabbed the back of her neck. She struggled for a moment until his lips were on hers. Then it was so good she gave in. His hands went to pull down her underwear, but she stopped him. "Not until you cave," she informed him with a smug look.

"Damn it!" he shouted and pushed himself off of her. She bent down to slowly pick up her clothes and top. His eyes were on her the whole time. Then a smirk graced itself on his lips again. He snatched the clothes away from her. She reached for them with anger.

"Give them back!" she demanded, but the window rolled down. Her eyes widened, completely mortified as she ducked away from it. Did he want her on Gossip Girl like this? Wait of course he did, stupid Basshole.

"Agree to my terms or say goodbye to your clothes," he threatened with a chuckle. She hated how absolutely amused and satisfied he looked. Her lips pursed and arms crossed. She had to think fast and smart. Were the clothes worth it? No doubt she would be on Gossip Girl if she stepped out of the limo like this.

"I wasn't going to do anything with him!" she defended and flailed her arms about. He rolled his eyes, why was it so hard for to just give in at least one little time? She moved towards him before he could act. "You were being mean and I was trying to teach you a lesson," her lips pouted, "Isn't that what you like about me? My scheming side?" Was that a guilt trip he sensed? Without thinking his hand retracted from the window. He moved towards her until her back was against the floor and he hovered over her. Their eyes locked with an extreme intensity and chemistry that was too complicated for the naked eye to ever understand.

"Your scheming side only pleases me when I'm the partner," his tone was low an angry. Apparently she had struck a nerve here after everything she had said. "When it's put to use to torment me... Well I guess you've seen the effect that leads to," he smirked.

"You mean by how jealous you are right now," she commented, her own smirk appeared. His face fell a bit, but he quickly recovered.

"Please," he scoffed, "Of that fuckhead you draped yourself over like a common whore?" his tone was very cold and mean. "You forget who you're talking to," the familiar words echoed in her ears. She had to stop herself from smiling. This was not the time to smile.

"So the thought of me touching him," her hand ran over some of his skin. She felt him suck in a large breath and hold it. "Or my lips coming close to his," she leaned in so their foreheads touched. "With my breath on him and his arms around me," she watched his eyes close as he prepared to kiss her. Then she pulled away and smirked, "You mean to tell me that didn't drive you mad?"

"Not at all," he shook his head and opened his eyes. A pained expression was displayed on his face and he muttered profanity along with the word 'tease' under his breath. She chuckled at this, then her hands took his and placed them on the sides of her bare thighs.

"What about if he put his hands here?" she moved their hands up and down. He tingled at the touch and she smirked at the victory. "Or what if he touched the spot between my legs?" she whispered into his ear. "While he kissed your favorite spot on the back of my neck," her lips kissed his own neck. The next thing happened fast. Chuck grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them to the floor of the limo. His eyes went crazed and his jaw tightened.

"No one touches what belongs to me," he stated in a low tone. It was so angry, demanding, and possessive. All of this would definitely lead to some angry, hot sex. "Don't you ever forget that Waldorf? All of this is mine," his hands raked over her and he sucked on her neck. "You're mine," he concluded. She nodded with eagerness, okay so maybe this would be a truce.

"Take me... now," she pleaded. He chuckled and then pulled off her panties. His own pants were discarded soon and he brushed up against her. Without warning he pushed up inside of her. She cried out in all different kinds of emotions. Pleasure, pain, comfort, anxious, hot, cold, and anything else out there. They both dove into the depths of what was Chuck and Blair and lost control.

–

Hours later Blair was back at the office. She had a cardboard box in her chair as she packed things from her desk. Sarah walked in with a smoothie in hand and gasped. At Blair's side in a minute she motioned to the box like a crazy woman.

"Oh my god!" her voice raised to an annoying high pitch. "Did that asshole seriously fire you?! See I knew he had a thing for you. I bet he's just jealous," she nodded in agreement with herself. Blair smirked at the words as she dumped her drawers into the box. "Well?" Sarah demanded. Blair slowly rose to meet her eyes, her smile was so calm and satisfied. Obvious reasons for this of course.

"Actually I've been promoted," she responded and picked up the box. Sarah frowned with confusion as Blair carried it into Chuck's office and slammed the door behind her. Blair dropped the box down at the door and looked across the room. Chuck lifted his head and smirked. She strode towards him in a sexy matter. The paperwork was forgotten when she sat on top of his desk.

"Do you have something to say to me Miss Waldorf?" he played along. She swung her legs over his desk and grabbed him by his collar. His rolling chair was brought towards her and he looked up at her with excitement. Blair giggled and rested her forehead against his.

"You gave me a raise," she purred and kissed him softly. "Now," her foot stroked the zipper of his pants, "Allow me to give you one." He was pretty sure at this point he had died and gone to heaven. She was pulled to him in a matter of seconds and his lips attacked her own. She reached for his zipper, but then suddenly he stopped her. "What is it?" she gasped, just as anxious.

"Who's the boss?" he smirked.

–

A/N: Well this one wasn't at the office that much, but I still enjoyed writing it. I hope you'll like it enough to leave a review and let me know.


End file.
